


A Chance Encounter

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Set in the alternate timeline where Rinaldo survived (and killed Anne), written shortly after the s1 finale and first episode or two of s2.





	A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I haven’t played D&D.  
Disclaimer #2: Written very quickly; wish I could expand this more but I don’t have much time for writing lately :( 

Rinaldo looked down at Anne’s prone body, nudging the halfling’s head with his booted foot. Her head lolled limply, eyes staring vacantly westward. Lowering to one knee, Rinaldo gently closed her eyes, whispering, “I’m sorry.” Rising to his feet, he adjusted his wide-brimmed purple hat and walked toward the forest.  
Fires burned on the horizon, smoke billowing from the remains of what was once the city of Stoneroot. The howls of Stoneroot’s new god were fainter now, but still persistent. Rinaldo didn’t know if the gods of old truly existed, but if they did, he imagined a war taking place in the flaming ruins. “Not my problem,” he muttered, checking his pockets to see that he hadn’t dropped anything in the flight from the graveyard. The satchel was a total loss, between the damage from the Fang and Anne’s sacred flame. He’d have to start fresh.  
The ground shook and Rinaldo turned, taking one last look at the burning city before bolting into the forest.

Violet Skittles Unicorn strolled through the forest of the Fae wild, passing the same trees and bushes as she had every day. “I’ve seen it all…” she sighed. “There must be something more.” She flipped her hair dramatically, rainbow mane flowing in rippling waves, sparkling in the sunlight as she stared into the horizon. “Out there~!”  
Five minutes and a musical number later, Violet watched sadly as her chorus of birds and squirrels returned to their homes in the trees. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a rush of wind as a swirling green vortex opened up about fifty meters ahead of her.  
Violet approached the portal cautiously, ready to strike if necessary. Moving confidently, a flamboyant figure stepped out, clad in a purple cape and wide-brimmed hat and sporting a long, twirly moustache. “Greetings, strange horse creature!” he declared, bowing while removing his hat. “My name is…” he smiled slyly, “My name is unimportant, for I am but a humble salesman. Care to peruse my wares?”  
Violet frowned in confusion, inching forward from the tree she was hiding behind. “What are you selling, sir?”  
The man grinned broadly, opening a trunk he held at his side. “Only the finest repository of all of the world’s knowledge, my dear pony!” Reaching in, he held up a leather-bound tome. “The Encyclopedia Blackmoorica, spread across a mere twenty-five volumes, available to you for only a few gold each.”  
Opening the first volume with her horn, Violet read quickly, amazed by what she saw. “This is…” she looked up at the man. “Are you from the Prime Material Realm? I’ve always wondered what life is like outside the Fae wild.”  
“The Fae wild?” The man seemed taken aback. “That wasn’t supposed to happen…” he muttered to himself, then quickly masked his confusion. “Of course, the Prime Maternal Realm! Where else would I be from?” Nodding to the book, he continued, “Coming to the Fae wild is a long trip for me, so if you’d like to buy that, I’ll need full payment up front.”  
“Of course, sir! I’ll take all of them!” Violet pranced happily. “It’ll just take a second to get your gold.” Closing her eyes, her horn glowed brightly and she vanished, teleporting out of sight.  
Removing his hat, the man wiped nervous sweat from his brow. “The Fae wild? I knew I shouldn’t have messed with magic…”  
A few seconds later, Violet reappeared, carrying a bag of gold in her mouth. As she set it at the man’s feet, she flipped the page on the tome and continued reading avidly.  
“Thank you!” the strange salesman said quickly, scooping up the bag and dropping the case. “Enjoy the books, and I hope to Avandra I’m not trapped here!” Spinning on his heels, he ran back through the portal, its swirling vortex spiraling shut as he disappeared from view.  
Reading quickly, Violet’s mind swirled with possibilities. “There’s so many creatures and places I’ve never seen…” she turned page after page. “Somehow, some way, I need to leave this realm and see them all.”


End file.
